Strange Meetings
by SookieandEric4ever
Summary: Eric and Sookie as teenagers. Taking a look at their life in high school and growing up! It's senior year! AH/AU
1. The First Meeting

This is my very first story! Review and tell me if you want more chapters. :) AH/AU Sookie and Eric, teenagers!

**Disclaimer:** **Charlaine Harris owns all characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I finally came home from a long after school volleyball practice. It wasn't always easy being the most popular girl at school — people always wanting to talk to you. I BARELY made it out of the school!

As tired as I was, I still had the courage to go through with this plan. I waited for the figure to appear. While waiting, I wondered what I would say. Would I just cut to the chase and yell at the top of my lungs for my lack of sleep, or would I just go outside in the middle of the night and make small talk with a possible murderer?

Before I could make up my mind, he was outside. This time I knew it was a he because I finally used my brain and turned on the porch light before going to my room. I only caught a glimpse, but I saw his blonde hair and tall stance. Before I started thinking about the way he looked, I decided to run downstairs, and as I threw open the door, I stopped in my tracks. For a possible murderer he was pretty hot. I snapped myself from my thought and walked right up to him. He must've been shocked that I actually came outside this time, from the way his face looked. Up close he was even better looking, he had his short blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky in the summer time.

After I finished drooling, I decided to finally speak "Why are you outside my house every night? It's starting to really creep me out, and I've had enough."

He blinked once before responding "A couple of days ago I saw you coming home in your car and I thought you were very beautiful."

My mouth hung open so wide I'm surprised I didn't catch any flies. I stuttered while saying "Well you don't have to be weird about it, if you think I'm beautiful then knock on my door and tell me."

He smirked before replying "I think you're very beautiful."

I smiled widely and said "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He smiled as I brushed my golden blonde hair to the side and said sweetly "I'm Sookie."

I brought out my hand and he shook while he said "Eric."

We spent the whole night talking about everything and anything. He wasn't boring like most of the guys I've dated, he was different. It was time to go. We said our goodbyes and he promised to come tomorrow. As I went into bed, I said to myself "Maybe he isn't a murderer after all." That night I had the best sleep in days.


	2. Bon Temps ain't so bad

**Second chapter. Tell me if you like it. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **Charlaine Harris owns all characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My family and I move a lot cause my dad owns these companies or what not. I don't really pay much attention when he starts yammering on about what exactly it is he does, because once he starts he will NEVER stop. So instead of finding close friends and a nice girlfriend to 'take home to meet the parents,' I usually hang out with the cool kids and have a fling here and there. Hey, guys have needs too, so don't judge.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when my mom and dad came bursting through the door with Pam in tow.

"Honey, your father has something he wants to tell you." My mom Isabelle places herself gently at the foot of my bed rubbing my knee. It amazes me sometimes of how my mom thinks I'm still her little boy. Honestly, I think she takes all the moving harder than any of us just by how emotional she gets when we have this discussion.

"Son, I know you were looking forward to your senior year here in Chicago, but…" Before my father Godric could finish his sentence, my lovely sister Pam so politely interrupts.

"We're moving to some hillbilly town called Bon Temps! Can you believe this Eric? Louisiana! I'm sure they don't have any cute stores, and I sure as hell don't want to hang out with any rednecks! They're probably all related!" Pam remarked while waving her hands frantically as she spoke.

Oh that Pam, always brightening my day with her snarky comments. She is the total opposite of our mother. Pam is 15, she was just starting to get popular and I think she thought we would actually stay this time. I think she's taking this harder than she realizes.

I myself am 16, and have been through this routine many many times. I don't think I even fully unpacked since we moved here last year.

My father continues "I know it's only April, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that we will be moving to Bon Temps in August." He stood there in his businesslike stance by my door, next to Pam as she huffed and stomped out of my room with her hands crossed over her chest.

My mother looked over at me with a sweet smile and said "Are you ok with this sweetie? I know this has just come out of the blue, but your father wants to start building a hotel in Shreveport. You and Pam will be attending Bon Temps High School. For now, enjoy your time here, and we will start packing after school is out."

"Yeah, I have no problem with moving. It's not like nothing new. We move all the time, and anyways we probably won't stay there for long." I replied with ease.

"Alright then. Dinner should be ready in an hour." My mother responded as she stood up and left the room with my father right behind her.

* * *

><p><em><span>4 months later<span>_

"Pam, is this the last of it! How many shoes do you own?" I yell in hallway of our bedroom as I'm bringing another box to Pam's room. Seriously, I think I've brought 10 boxes already and those are only her shoes. This is gonna be a long day.

"I think there are 2 more boxes big brother, and then you can take a 10 minute break to start getting my clothes." Pam replies in a cheeky tone.

Yep, definitely going to be a long day.

After I brought up Pam's other 2 boxes, I decided to go explore this small town called Bon Temps.

It is way hotter here than in Chicago. Let's hope the girls are hotter too. Because I don't know what I would do if my only choice was a country bumpkin, with missing teeth.

As I was walking, I spotted a silver 2012 Audi A6 Sedan driving up an enormous house right next door.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the curvy blonde bombshell that came out of the car. She had her long wavy blonde hair flowing down the middle of her back. Her tanned skin looked great in her short shorts and white tank top that barely contained her ample chest. Those legs that went on for days had on brown gladiator sandals. I didn't get to see her eyes because of her Gucci sunglasses, but her lips looked oh so kissable.

Once she was inside, I looked down and noticed the huge tent growing in my pants. Just when I was about to think about things to get rid of this aching hard-on, my phone rang.

Pam. Of course.

"What?"

"Well hello to you too Eric. What's with the attitude? I _did _give you a 10 minute break. Times up, get back to work." And with that she hung up.

Well that was a total boner kill. Thanks Pam.

* * *

><p><em><span>2 hours later<span>_

Finally! Those were the _longest _2 hours of my life! When I was finished with Pam, she actually wanted me to help her unpack the boxes with her. Now, _that's_ when I draw the line. There was no way in hell I was going to be in there for an extra 4 hours _minimum_.

So here I am. Lying in bed thinking about that hottie I saw earlier today. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, and she was just next door. I'm such a lucky bastard.

Just when I was about to fantasize about those long legs wrapped around me, my mom called me down for dinner. Oh well, guess I'm going to have to fix my problem in the shower later.

* * *

><p><em><span>3 days later<span>_

I don't know what's wrong with me! This is the third time I'm outside her house. Sometimes I would go out for a run and end up here. This shit really needs to stop. But I don't know what it is about her that gives me this pull to be near her.

Just when I get my shit together and am about to leave, I heard the door swing open. Uh oh, she caught me. What the fuck am I going to do? Now she thinks I'm a stalker. Oh boy, nice job Northman. Real ladies man.

She walked right up to me and stared for a while, and I got hypnotized by her amazing dark blue eyes. She looks hot wearing a blue sundress that stops mid-thigh.

She finally spoke after a moment of silence "Why are you outside my house every night? It's starting to really creep me out, and I've had enough."

Her beautiful Southern accent had me in a daze before I responded "A couple of days ago I saw you coming home in your car and I thought you were very beautiful." There it is Northman, lay on the charm. I smiled inwardly as her mouth was gaped open.

She stuttered while saying "Well you don't have to be weird about it, if you think I'm beautiful then knock on my door and tell me." Mmm. Sassy, I like it.

"I think you're very beautiful." I said to her, with my award-winning smirk. I know all the ladies love it.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. I'm Sookie." She said while extending her hand to me.

Sookie. It suits her well.

"Eric." I say as we shake hands and feel this jolt once we touch. Ok, weird.

We sat outside on the porch and actually had a stimulating conversation. We liked most of the same music and movies. And she actually listened when I spoke instead of trying to get me in her bedroom like most girls. After we were done talking, I was kind of sad to leave, but I promised to see her the next day.

As I was walking home I thought aloud "Maybe Bon Temps won't be so bad after all."


	3. Pam Northman

**Sorry for not updating for a while, been really busy. I'll try to update more. **

**Review if you like! **

**Disclaimer:** **Charlaine Harris owns all characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_1 week later_

He never showed.

It's not like I was expecting Eric to drop all his plans and come over to talk to me and maybe be my boyfriend. But I thought he was different. Most guys just only want one thing... sex, and when they realize they're not going to get it with you they look for someone easier.

Honestly I just wanted someone to talk to. Since my parents won the lottery two years ago, they travel around the world and left me in the care of my brother Jason.

Jason goes to LSU and drops by to check on me most nights. We were living with our Gran, but she passed away a couple of months ago.

Gran was the person I would talk to about all my problems and gave me advice when I needed it.

I miss her most days, but I know she's up there watching and guiding me.

I love my brother to bits, but sometimes I wonder if we're related. My brother is _the biggest _horn-dog I have ever met. He doesn't stay with a girl for more than one night. I don't judge him though because I know that he is one of the best brothers ever.

He lives on campus but most nights he stays here at the house because he knows I need the company.

I don't resent my parents for traveling around the world because I know they've sacrificed a lot of things for my brother and me before we became rich, so they deserve the vacation. Besides, it's every teenagers dream to have a huge and empty house to throw parties every night. Which teenager wouldn't want that?

My mind started to drift to Eric. And let me tell you, they weren't pure thoughts.

It was about 6 pm when I heard a knock on the door.

When I opened the door, I came face to face with a girl with blonde hair to the middle of her back and baby blue eyes. She has a slim figure, but well proportioned in the right places.

"Hello." I answered politely.

"Hi, my name is Pam Northman, 15 years old, date of birth, September 8th 1996 and I'm your next door neighbour. Just letting you know because I'll be expecting a birthday present. Make sure you mark it in your calendar" She replied while giving me a once over.

"Nice to meet you Pam, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, 16 years old, date of birth, November 18th 1995. Just letting _you_ know cause I'll also be expecting a birthday present." I smirk at her dropped jaw. "Where did you move from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Chicago. I moved here with my parents Godric and Isabelle, and my brother Eric."

Did she just say Eric? Whatever, it doesn't matter, I need to get him out of my head.

"Chicago! Wow that's a big difference in temperature! How are you surviving in this heat?"

"It really isn't anything, we move all the time, so no big deal." Pam shrugged

"Well if you're not busy maybe we could head to the lake? It's just a couple of minutes away." I offered. She seems really cool, maybe we could be friends. Who knows, maybe it's the Northman charm.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully there'll be guys there with all their teeth. You seem to have all of them in, _and _you have a body that will turn a gay guy straight. Maybe there's hope for this small town yet."

"Thank you, I guess? Anyways, let me just change real quick and I'll come over to your house to pick you up. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. See you in a bit Sookie Stackhouse. Looks like you and I will get along just fine" Pam replied while walking towards her house next door.

_I guess she likes having the last word._

I quickly close the door to go upstairs to change into my bikini.

Being rich does have its benefits, like not running out of _anything._

Going through my drawer, I find my shimmer parfait pink bandeau style bikini with 3 rows of sequins that I got from Victoria's Secret just the other day.

After I have my bikini on, I quickly throw on my white lace hooded cover up, with a pair of denim short shorts and flip flops.

Deciding to leave my hair out, I'm ready to go.

Once I'm in front of the Northman residence, I'm nervous to see Eric if he's the one to open the door. I have no clue what I would even say to him.

Ugh! He shouldn't have this kind of effect on me! I've only talked to him for like 2 hours, and I'm sure he's a player seeing as he never came to see me. Probably realized I'm not easy.

Hell! I'm still a virgin!

I finally pull my thoughts together and let out a breath as I ring the door bell. Glancing at my phone I see it's 6:30.

"Hello, you must be Sookie. I'm Isabelle, Pam's mom. Pam should be down in a minute. Why don't you come in and wait until she's ready?"

"Thank you," I say while walking into the house. "You have a lovely home by the way."

Now I can tell where the Northman siblings get their eyes. Isabelle has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She's about the same height as me _(5'5)_ with long chocolate brown hair.

"Aw you're too kind. I haven't even finished unpacking everything yet." Isabelle smiled with her response.

Just before I could respond, Pam came barreling down with her red bikini with a see through white top accompanied with cut off shorts, flip flops, and her gigantic beach bag.

"Ready to go?" Pam says while eyeing my attire with a mischievous smirk.

_Hmm. I wonder what that's about._

"Sure, let's just head on over back to my place so I can take my car." I quickly look over to Isabelle before I say, "Thanks for having me over, I'll have her back by 10, we might stop by Merlotte's for something to eat on the way back."

"It's no problem, you can come over whenever you like." Isabelle said then looked over at Pam, "Oh my little Pammy is growing up! Have a good time you two! Be safe!"

"I told you not to call me Pammy, I'm almost 16. I go by Pam or Pamela, nothing else. How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Pam huffed.

"Ok, ok, I'll try to remember for next time."

We waved goodbye, and once we were about to get in the car Isabelle yelled out from the front door,

"Bye Sookie! Bye Pammy! Mommy loves you!"

Pam just huffed and got in the car.

We were driving in a comfortable silence until I decided to turn on the radio.

Once I found a station, they started to play my favourite song.

_Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<em>

Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<br>Ooh na na, what's my name  
>what's my name, what's my name<p>

Pam and I sang the whole song from the top of our lungs, until we reached the lake at about 6:45.

"No one finds out about this. I have an image to uphold. Got it?" She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

I made a motion with my fingers to show my lips were sealed.

"Good, let's get going then, I need to work on my tan."

With that she walked away.

I went into the trunk of my car to get my beach bag with my towel and sunscreen, locked the car and sprinted to catch up with Pam.

We've been by the lake for about an hour tanning, listening to music and talking, when I heard laughter near the trees.

I sat up from my lying position, and looked around until I saw them.

Coming from the trees was the Eric Northman himself with the biggest slut in Bon Temps, Dawn Green.

_He doesn't waste any time does he?_

* * *

><p><em>Next up, EPOV. <em>

_Hope you liked!_

_links are bitly.  
><em>

**Sookie's bikini: http **: / bit(DOT)ly/JPKNGR**  
><strong>

**Sookie's cover up: http : / bit(DOT)ly/IMWfUz**


	4. Can't get you outta my head

**Disclaimer:** **Charlaine Harris owns all characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I couldn't do it.

What is she doing to me? Here I am, lying in my bed with an obvious tent under the covers, thinking about _her. _

It's been a week since I've talked to Sookie. I know I promised her I would be back, but something is keeping me from seeing her.

No one. And I mean no one, has ever had this affect on me the way Sookie does, and this needs to stop soon. 'Cause let me tell you, waking up with a boner everyday is not fun. If I don't get some action soon I'm going to have blue balls for the rest of the summer.

That's it. As soon as I fix this problem in the shower I'm going out to find some fresh meat.

I quickly jump out of my bed, and head into my en suite bathroom. You will never know how grateful I am that I have my own bathroom, I can get pretty loud when I forget everyone is home.

Anyways, once I have all my clothes off and check the temperature, I get right to business.

When I look down, I see that my cock is as hard as a rock waiting to be released. Taking hold of Eric Jr. – as I like to call him – I picture Sookie on her knees in front of me, deep-throating me with ease. I stroke my cock harder as I picture my cock going in and out again and again in her plump lips. A few more strokes and I release my seed yelling out Sookie's name.

This is usually how my day starts. Great. I know.

Once I'm out of the shower, I wrap my towel and head into my room to get dressed.

I jump, when I see Pam sitting on my bed filing her nails and looking at me expectantly.

"Well, it sounds like you had fun in there. If you don't mind me asking, who is this Sookie that you mentioned while you pleasured yourself?" Pam asked while raising her eyebrow.

Oh how I wish I was the only child.

"None of your business Pamela. I told you to knock my door before you enter."

"But Eric, I did knock your door, you just didn't answer. Not my problem" She shrugs.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see how my big brother was doing. Is that so wrong?"

"Pam, I don't have time for your weirdness right now. I'm going out so I need to get dressed. If that's all you have to say, you can leave now." I say as I walk towards the door, opening it for her so she knows her time is up.

Pam gets up from the bed, brushing away the imaginary dust as she walks right up to me.

"Well, I was just coming to tell you I'm going to go check out our new neighbor, and wanted to see if you would come, but I can tell you're busy."

Just when I'm about to shut the door, she turns around and says, "Next time you might wanna keep it down when you're in the shower. I can hear you all the way from Africa. This girl must be really hot."

Cackling, she _finally _makes it to her room, while I slam my door so I can get dressed.

Once I'm dressed, I go downstairs to say bye to my parents.

Making a beeline to my cherry red Corvette, I speed out of the driveway so I can avoid a certain someone.

Driving on the dirt road, I stop when I see a place that looks like a decent hang out spot named _Merlottes._Pulling in to the parking lot, I look around to see who will be my first victim.

Once I'm out of the car, I make my way inside and immediately all eyes are on me. _This should be interesting. _

It only takes my about half an hour to get a girl named Dawn to come with me to the lake she was talking about. It didn't escape my attention that she repeatedly mentioned how hardly anyone goes there, so we'll be all by ourselves.

Yeah, didn't take me that long to find someone. I wonder how easy the other girls are.

Once we reach the lake, she takes me into the woods so we can "talk".

Here I am standing with my pants around my ankles, with a girl on her knees in front of me and all I can think about is it being Sookie instead of Dawn.

_Fuck!_

When I release all the tension I have built up, I quickly zip up my pants and she wipes her mouth while saying, "Maybe we can do that another time?" She hands me a piece of paper with her number on it, "Call me whenever."

"Sure."

Once we're cleaned up, we head back towards the lake, and that's when I spot _her, _with Pam. Why does she have to look so damn _hot, _and why does she have to wear a bikini that barely covers all of her?

I can feel my dick hardening just by looking at her. My God, she's the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I most have really pissed someone off in a past life because I don't even know how this is possible.

She makes eye contact with me, then with Dawn and I can just see it in her eyes. _Disappointment. _

Pam decides my life is not yet over and she yells over for me to come over.

One of these days, I swear I'm going to be an only child.

"Hey Eric, what a surprise! Who's your new friend?" Pam starts with a cheeky grin.

"Pam, Sookie, this is Dawn. We just met."

I look over at Sookie and see she's more interested in her iPhone than she is this conversation.

"Well Sookie is our neighbor, as I'm sure you already know." Pam says with a wink, earning her a glare from me and a questioning look from Sookie. "We got along so well that we decided to come to the lake. What are you and Dawn doing here?"

I'm going to kill her. I wonder if anyone will notice.

Dawn decides to finally speak up "Well Eric here is new to Bon Temps, so I thought I would show him around, and the lake is the first place I thought." She shrugs.

"I heard you take all the boys to the lake." Sookie says just above a whisper. If you weren't paying attention you wouldn't have heard a thing.

Thank God Dawn didn't hear because my day does not need a cat fight added to this disaster.

"So Eric, why don't you and Dawn join us for some sun? You're looking a little pale." Pam suggests.

"Sorry but I gotta head on home, maybe next time? See ya later Eric!" Dawn says while walking away.

Smart girl.

So here I am, left alone with my sister and _Sookie._


	5. Two can play this game

**Sorry for the delay, here's a really short chapter. I probably will post another chapter early next week and it will be longer. Promise :)**

**Btw, all mistakes are mine.****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

What an asshole.

So this is what he's been doing? I should have known better, a guy that good looking can't be looking for a relationship.

He sure fooled me. But two can play this game.

"Eric, take a seat, there's enough room for the three of us." I start the conversation, and add a wink for good measure.

"Yes dear brother, we were just talking and enjoying some music. Join us." Pam adds with a cheeky grin.

"Alright then." Eric replies nervously while looking at us.

He hesitantly sits next to me, looking at the lake the whole time.

Hmmm. This may be easier than I thought.

All three of us sit there in silence for about ten minutes before I decide to speak.

"Hey Eric?"

"Hmmm?" Eric finally makes eye contact with me.

"Could you put some sunscreen on my back? I can't reach, and Pam doesn't want to help."

Eric looks around and clears his throat before responding.

"Uh sure."

"Thanks." I turn over on my towel so now I'm laying on my stomach and hand the sunscreen lotion to Eric.

"Wait." I sat before he starts.

I quickly unhook my bikini whilst lying down so he doesn't get to see my goodies.

"There. Now you can start."

It takes him a while to start, but once he does I can't help but moan at how good his big, hard hands rub up and down my upper and lower back.

I'm not sure if I was imagining things but I think I heard a growl from him.

Pam's been quiet for a while so I open my eyes to see her trying to stifle her laughter.

I just give her a wink once she sees me looking at her.

Eric starts to go lower and lower down my back, so now I know it's time to put an end to what's suppose to be his torture. Not mine.

"Ok, thanks Eric I'm good."

"Mmhmm."

I glance over at him for a second to see him fixing the bulge in his pants.

It's really hard for me to laugh. I don't want to embarrass him any further than he probably already is.

Unfortunately Pam doesn't care.

"Hey Eric! You might wanna cool off in the lake. Looks like you're a little hot!" Pam cackles.

Eric growls before stomping off to the lake to do exactly that.

Once he's gone I can't help but laugh at what he's gotten himself into.


End file.
